faunas_heroes_fanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
Reggie Borrs
'''Reggie Borrs '''was one of the recurring enemies of the Green Hunters. Appearence Reggie has got spiky, short and whirled darkbrown-hair, and like other Trolls a big nose, straight ears, hairy shoulders and legs, with some stones coming from the chest, back and elbows. The clothes he normally wears are a shreded T-shirt with a skull on it and a green skirt with darkgreen underwear. Personality He can be best described as is a vulgar, short-tempered, violent and demented, not caring if his actions have effects on something and doing whatever he wants. He is shown to enjoy himself by causing vandalism, lying and inflicting pain on others, especially women. Additionally, he sees laws, rules and respect as absolutly disgusting, seeing people follow such things as weak and inhumane. History Not much is known about his childhood, only that he broke out of prison many times or got out thanks to a false lawyer. On day in Feburary of 2018, he decided to have his "fun" with a Succubus, but she did not want to, which why he hunted her down. Finding her near the San Diego Park, he slapped her for running away and wanted to rip off her wings, if it wasn't for a 16-year old human named Garren Dash who interfiered and saved the Succubus. Angered, he fought with the young man, who suprisingly took the beatdown pretty well and put up a good fight. Before he could break the human's skull, The brother of Garren, named Thomas, called the Police which brought him back in jail. After coming out, he eventually met Garren and his new Guild named the Green Hunters several times, often ending up back in Jail. During the Battle of San Diego he allied himself with the Legion Cristopher, being the first hinderence getting to him. Eventually, he was killed by Thomas Dash, the man who brought him to jail this faithful day, with a direct punch into both lungs, piercing through them and the heart. The last what he heard was, that Thomas thinks this should have been done earlier. Abilities As a Troll, he has the ability to manipulate stone and can break the earth by stomping on it.His skin is also very hard, making it difficult shoot or cut him. He is additionally very strong, being able to squash the skull of a human without effort and throwing a police car into the sky. Equipment If he would want to use a weapon, he would either take a mini-gun or a warhammer which he either illegaly bought or stole. Trivia * His element is earth * He thinks that eyes don't exist * His favorite world is Mercury * His favorite food is pickles * His favorite animal is the wild boar * His favorite show is Dragon Ball * His favorite movie is Alien VS Predator * His favorite video game is God of War * His favorite ice cream flavour is straciatella * His favorite sports is boxing * He hates music * His dream destination is Texas * His deadly sin is wrath * His role model is Vegeta * He is Atheist * He normally sleeps from 4 to 8 o'clock (4 hours) Category:Characters Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil Category:1988.A.D. Births Category:2019.A.D. Deaths